


But I'm Curious!

by Kennisiou



Category: Hyouka
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, implied bisexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennisiou/pseuds/Kennisiou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chitanda Eru is the inquisitive sort, no question. But when her curiosity starts getting the better of her, do Satoshi and Houtarou just sit back and watch?</p><p>Of course they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I'm Curious!

"Oreki-san?"

Eru's eyes were wide and glowing.

"Hm?"

Houtarou's were lidded and heavy.

"I-I was just wondering..." the little ravenette shifted her weight from foot to foot.

"...wondering what?" He found the energy to respond.

Eru kneaded one hand with the other. "Oh umm... many things..."

"Me too," Houtarou rolled his eyes, as he caught Satoshi's eye from across the table. The blonde returned his ubiquitous grin, and his eyes - bright with knowledge - abseiled back down unto the manga he was poring over.

"...Ore...Oreki-san!" Eru prompted again, the catch in her voice proving fatal.

"Isn't that my line?" Houtarou raised an eyebrow, eliciting a snigger from his sandy haired friend.

"Hehh..." Eru sighed, pink dusting her cheeks.

"...you obviously have something to say, so say it already." Houtarou was far blunter than he'd intended.

"...sorry." Eru's eyes drifted. Fists balling at the hem of her skirt, she took in a deep breath,

...and then another. Followed by a sigh.

"This is going nowhere..." Houtarou groaned. "Maybe I'll just-"

"H-how does it feel to kiss someone?!" Eru blurted out, launching herself forwards. Instinctively, Houtarou swerved away to stop the pair of them butting heads - or worse - almost toppling his chair.

"Ehh?!" Satoshi reacted for him. "Of all the things you could ask, Chitanda-chan?!"

"B-but I'm curious!" Eru stammered. Still hovering close to Houtarou, she noted his gaze; refusing to meet hers.

"Then... then go find out," he muttered quietly.

"But I wanna ask!" Eru urged. "Because that way I can get multiple-"

Eru's sentence died before it ended, however. Neither of the young men were looking even near her, forget at her.

"...you don't know?"

"You're being very forward today, Chitanda." Houtarou once again exercised his lack of tact.

"S-so that's a yes?" Eru brushed his warning aside.

Houtarou sighed. "...I don't care for that sorta thing."

Satoshi gulped. "I uhh, haven't had the pleasure, I guess?"

Two enormous eyes rounded on him, and the database broke out in a cold sweat instantly.

"Aww c'mon, I can't just kiss someone like _that_!" He cried, shielding his eyes from hers. There was only so long he could say no to eyes that huge.

"But..." Eru began. "B-but I need help!"

"That's putting it loosely." Houtarou put it bluntly. "You won't find any volunteers here, Chitanda. Sorry."

"Ohh, you're no fun!" Eru mock-glared at the pair of them. "Fine then! If you two won't help me, I'll just have to ask the next person I see!"

"You do that." Houtarou muttered, as Eru left for the door. Before she could reach it, however, it swung open carelessly.

And revealed the newest member of Classics Club.

"Eheh..." Eru scratched the back of her neck. "O-Ohayo, Ibara-chan..."

"Jackpot..." Satoshi clenched a fist beneath the table.

"Well, Chitanda," Houtarou 'encouraged' her. "Ball's in your court now. Ask her already."

And Eru visibly clammed up at the notion. She hadn't envisioned asking another _girl..._

"What's going on, Chii-chan...?" Mayaka was already exasperated. "What weird things have you all been planning now?"

"Iba-Ibara-chan..." Eru twiddled her fingers as her bright eyes met Mayaka's tired ones. "H-have you, umm..."

"How long is this gonna take...?" Mayaka folded her arms. "My feet are killing me."

"I-I just wanted to ask a question..." Eru nodded to herself. "H-how... what... w-why?"

Mayaka rolled her eyes.

"Maybe you should show instead of tell." Satoshi cackled from the background, and provoked a literal expulsion of steam from a crimson Eru.

She span around to acknowledge him. "W-w-well, w-well... fine! M-maybe I will!" She stammered, and span around one and a half more times to face Mayaka once again.

"Ibara-chan!" Eru exclaimed, grasping the shorter girl's shoulders. "S-sorry to be so forward, but I'm curious! What is kissing like?!"

"Ehh?!" Mayaka gasped, and couldn't as much as flail away before Eru's lips were upon hers!

"WHOA!" Satoshi cried, bursting from his chair with a start as Mayaka was practically convulsing from the experience.

Houtarou leaned forward in his chair. Just a little bit.

Mayaka's arms were everywhere, not knowing what to do, what she could touch, what she _couldn't_ touch. Panic flashed through her mind as Eru pressed herself up against her. Her pupils darting madly in their sockets, she looked around desperately for options. That was until chemistry got in the way.

The soft pressure of Eru's kiss was stirring up something Mayaka didn't even know she had. A vivacious fire, blazing from deep within her, had pooled in her stomach and warmed every inch of her.

Mayaka's eyes weren't darting any more. They were instead focused on the Club president. Mayaka's arms stretched around Eru's  frame, steadying the taller girl as their lips parted.

"Eheh..." Eru giggled softly, lowering herself down and resting against Mayaka's shoulder.

"What was... that?" Mayaka queried. Her gaze unmoving and misty, she focused solely on the dark-haired figure between her arms.

"That was kissing." Eru smiled down at her.

"Mystery solved!"

**Author's Note:**

> I saw her say it, and this happened. Sorry folks, it had to be done. :D


End file.
